mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:World War 2 Items
Sorry if my page is considerd irrelevent, I have good experience with wikis but I am new here to Mafia Wars. I decided to create the page because I saw another page: Mafia Wars Walk Into History which was very similar to it. I will continue to create the page, but if it is found to be irrelevent then feel free to delete it. Chimpso 13:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *Actually I was playing around with just such an idea, of encompassing ALL items in MW that are based on actual real life things. Should the Zeppelin be included in here? Since it was never really used in combat for WWII, it was used extensively in the late 1930's predominately by Nazi Germany, until the hindenburg disaster. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 18:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well World War 2 Started in 1939, and I think that the Zepplin was used for a short time until it was abandoned (too easy to shoot, too slow). So I think I will add it. But I will check Wikipedia first. Chimpso 14:58, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget combat knife, colt pistol, knuckle duster, pearl-handeled revovers, etc,.. Simmonsrb 01:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC)simmonsrb :Pear Handled revolvers were not used, but normal revolvers were. Combat knives definetly were and the Colt Pistol was too. The Zeppelin was used to a small extent in WW2 So I will add it as well. Chimpso 01:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC):*Wasn't the knuckle duster more of a WWI item? It seems that most that I can find are dated WWI, I know that the 3 sided blade was outlawed by the Geneva convention however, in the market I find more of them dated from WWI then WWII. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 01:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I can agree with that, although I have not looked it up, it does look more like a WW1 Item. The Revlover section that I added may be a little misleading however, as many Revolvers were used in WW2 (Nagnets, Mags ect.) I will try to fix and add as much as I can. Chimpso 01:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) what about the Trench Knife as well? I imagine that would be in there as well. — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 22:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC). :I do not believe that the Trench Knife was used in WW2. So I don't think It should be added. Chimpso 01:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Well done Chimpso... you done a good job here on your research... Edricteo 03:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::*Yea, I did some research, and the Trench Knife is more of a WWI item. I think it was more to do with the Geneva Convention, which prohibited certain weapons and such. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Guys! The Trench Knife does seem more WW1 ish. You don't see Brass Knuckles too much in WW2. Chimpso 03:56, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *Pearl handeled revolvers were carried by some U.S. high ranking officers and generals, including George Patton.